August 3, 2015 Monday Night RAW results
The August 3, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 3, 2015 at the Sap Center in San Jose, California. Summary The episode begins with a ten-bell salute and video tribute to Roddy Piper, who died July 31 at age 61; the entire WWE roster and officials come on stage and to ringside to pay Piper respect. The Champ is ... not here, thanks to a knee to "The Face That Runs the Place" from Seth Rollins that turned John Cena's nose into mush and condemned him to a rare stint on the injured list. But while The Champ mulls Rollins’ winner take all, title-for-title challenge for SummerSlam, the dueling factors of nostalgia and hubris (San Jose is where Rollins won the WWE World Heavyweight Title and Cena started his own U.S. Open Challenge) moved The Architect to institute his own open title defense in Raw's opening moments. Thanks to a few Authority-imposed stipulations — the challenger must be shorter than 6-feet and less than 200 pounds — Rollins thought he was getting El Torito. Instead, he got Neville. And he almost lost, too, if not for a fateful foot on the ropes that saved Rollins from a three-count after the Red Arrow. The Architect managed to evade the second attempt and win with the Pedigree, but boy, was that close. The Gordian Knot of the tag team division found itself even more twisted on Raw when four of the teams currently orbiting The Prime Time Players’ titles mixed it up in a rematch of their eight-man rumble on SmackDown. In one corner was the unorthodox combo of The Ascension and The New Day, and in the other was last week's show-stealers, The Lucha Dragons & Los Matadores — with PTP observing from commentary. In a development that would have made Roddy Piper proud, the ne’er-do-wells won the day, all thanks to some well-timed chicanery from Xavier Woods. After a mind-boggling scrum left everybody but Kofi Kingston and both Lucha Dragons standing, Woods got into it with El Torito right as Kalisto prepared to take flight against Kingston. Kalisto dispatched the would-be interloper, but Kingston still got the drop, Trouble in Paradise–ing the Dragon off his perch to claim the win. Positively impressive. Let's see if they can repeat on SmackDown when Mark Henry joins PTP for a six-man rematch. Meet The Submission Sorority. They're talented, they're gorgeous, and they will tap you out in about five freaking seconds, especially if your last name is “Bella.” How do we know this? Well, two of the Divas division's newest pledges, Charlotte & Becky Lynch, took on the resident queen bees and almost immediately backed up their moniker, locking in holds that torqued The Bella Twins’ joints into every angle imaginable. The twins were no slouches themselves, though. After taking a fair amount of punishment, Brie managed to escape the Dis-arm-her and give Team Bella some life. But once Becky reached Charlotte, all of The Bellas’ blunt-force offense couldn't match the former NXT Women's Champion's ingenuity. A fresh Nikki found herself tapping to the Figure-Eight moments later, giving The Submission Sorority their latest win. And don't forget: On Wednesdays, they wear pink. Get the popcorn ready because “Miz TV” is back and two people who hate each other are the guests of honor. Joining “the second most must-see talk show in WWE history” for Miz's latest interview were Cesaro and Kevin Owens, who have developed a gritty rivalry of late that escalated on SmackDown when The King of Swing defeated K.O. in a tag-team contest. The animosity between the two didn't exactly cool in the setting of a talk show. Owens called Cesaro jealous of his talent, and Cesaro accused Owens of disrespecting the WWE Universe. As tempers rose, Owens balked at Cesaro's challenge to fight, but settled for a cheap shot by shoving Miz into The Swiss Superman. Cesaro recovered quickly and nearly sent Owens a-swingin’ into the "Cesaro Section," though the former NXT Champion escaped with his body intact, rejecting the fight until his terms are met. Somebody's gonna get his face kicked. Unfortunately for Mark Henry, that “somebody” was him, though The World's Strongest Man had reason to be optimistic in his showdown with Rusev on Raw. After all, The Bulgarian Brute was no longer the undefeated monster who humbled the former World Heavyweight Champion last year, and Henry showed the Hall of Pain was quite open for business only a few weeks back. Unfortunately for Henry, Rusev's own induction into the Hall was cut short in brutal fashion. The Bulgarian Brute smothered his foe from the jump, felling Henry with two thrust kicks to the face for the pin, and a third one after the bell for fun. It would appear that after retaining his kingly status at WWE Battleground, King Barrett has chosen to annex Long Island into his domain. He did so by way of trouncing Zack Ryder on Raw, but The Ultimate Broski got his kicks (literally) in, mushing His Grace in the mug with the Broski Boot. The former U.S. Champion couldn't land the Rough Ryder as his follow-up, though, and Barrett capitalized, tossing his opponent over his head and clobbering him with the Bull Hammer while Ryder tried to recover. It's been two weeks since Brock Lesnar and The Undertaker nearly tore the house down in the literal sense. Surely The Beast Incarnate and his advocate Paul Heyman have cooled down enough to properly address the situation, right? Oh, who are we kidding. Heyman was spitting mad as he blasted The Phenom with his signature rhetoric, questioning the extent of the powers of an Undertaker who had to resort to a low blow to one-up The Conqueror at WWE Battleground. Heyman added that the sneak attack was designed to force Mr. McMahon's hand into sanctioning a Lesnar rematch The Phenom begged for at WrestleMania. Lesnar let Heyman handle the talking, perching himself on the steel steps while the advocate summed things up thusly: Last time, The Phenom needed an ambulance; this time, he'll need the last rites. Nobody's going to be unseating The Submission Sorority on WWE's Greek night anytime soon. After Becky Lynch & Charlotte knocked off The Bella Twins, Paige answered a challenge from Team B.A.D.’s Naomi and gave her sisterhood their second win of the night. In what will surely be a hot topic on the “Stone Cold” Podcast following Raw, Paige played defense for the majority of the match, suffering two turnbuckle attacks by Naomi. Paige countered the third, though, shoving Naomi face-first into the turnbuckle, dodging a crossbody and locking in the PTO for the win. Not B.A.D. at all. If there was ever a proper way to pay homage to “Rowdy” Roddy Piper, it's got to be a ruffian in a leather jacket teaming up with two of his friends to beat up a bunch of thugs in the main event of Raw. So kudos to Dean Ambrose (the spitting image of Piper in his Hot Rod tee and leather jacket), Roman Reigns & Randy Orton for getting the job done against The Wyatt Family and the enemy of their enemy, Sheamus. The Viper-Shield combo was a well-oiled machine throughout the entire six-man blockbuster that blew the lid off Raw's final moments. Even Ambrose, who found himself isolated by the group's foes, ended up being the difference-maker when he suicide-dove Luke Harper over the commentary table to neutralize the former Intercontinental Champion. That left The Apex Predator free to RKO Bray Wyatt and allowed Reigns, who had been revving up for minutes, to Spear The Celtic Warrior for the win. Cue the bagpipes. Results ; ; *Seth Rollins © defeated Neville to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (13:04) In which it was a Seth Rollins Open Challenge Match w/ the Qualifications were Under 6 foot and under 200 pounds. *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) and The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) and The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) *Submission Sorority (Charlotte & Becky Lynch) (w/ Paige) defeated The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission (13:11) *Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Mark Henry (2:05) *King Barrett defeated Zack Ryder (1:55) *Paige (w/ Becky Lynch & Charlotte) defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina & Sasha Banks) by submission (7:27) *Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus, Luke Harper & Bray Wyatt (16:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roster honors Roddy Piper RAW_1158_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_014.jpg Seth Rollins v Neville RAW_1158_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_044.jpg The New Day & The Ascension v Los Matadores & The Lucha Dragons RAW_1158_Photo_050.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_070.jpg Charlotte & Becky Lynch v The Bella Twins RAW_1158_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_091.jpg Miz TV with Kevin Owens & Cesaro RAW_1158_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_097.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_119.jpg Rusev v Mark Henry RAW_1158_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_136.jpg King Barrett v Zack Ryder RAW_1158_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_151.jpg Paul Heyman & Brock Lesnar RAW_1158_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_166.jpg Paige v Naomi RAW_1158_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_191.jpg Orton, Ambrose & Reigns v Sheamus, Harper & Bray Wyatt RAW_1158_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1158_Photo_227.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1158 results * Raw #1158 at WWE.com * Raw #1158 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1158 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events